In recent years, the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) method is used in all biology related fields as a DNA amplification method that quickly and easily amplifies specific DNA fragments. The PCR method is a method that designs two primers that are complementary to the template DNA, and reproduces the area between the primers thereof within a test tube (in vitro). The method obtains the PCR products by exponentially amplifying the DNA by repeating temperature cycles wherein a reaction solution containing complementary DNA, primers, nucleotides, and thermostable DNA polymerase is incubated at various temperatures.
A single cycle comprises, with respect to a vessel charged with complementary DNA, the primer, DNA polymerase, nucleotides, and a reaction buffer solution; denaturation of the double stranded DNA into a single strand, annealing of the primer to the single stranded DNA, and incubation at the respective temperature conditions at which a DNA strand that is complementary to the single strand is synthesized, and a single molecule DNA fragment is made into two molecules. In the next cycle, since the DNA fragments synthesized in the previous cycle also become templates, the DNA fragments synthesized after n cycles becomes 2n molecules.
Conventionally, in regard to temperature control, the next heating or cooling of the temperature is performed by accommodating the vessel, which is formed by glass, or the like, charged with complementary DNA, the primer, DNA polymerase, nucleotides and the reaction buffer solution, within a block-shaped housing section of a constant temperature device formed by a material of aluminum, or the like, and heating or cooling the metallic block-shaped housing section and waiting until the liquid temperature becomes a uniform temperature distribution (Patent Document 1).
Consequently, until the reaction liquid within the vessel is heated or cooled, as well as a long time being taken to reach a uniform temperature distribution in the liquid temperature due to the large capacity of the vessel, complex temperature changes occur as a result of the differences in the heat capacity or the specific heat of the housing section and the vessel, and there is a problem in that complex temperature instructions need to be performed in order to perform DNA amplification at a high accuracy.
Incidentally, in the PCR method, temperature control is important, and by changing the temperature cycles, the quality and quantity of the finally obtained PCR products can be changed.
In particular, in real time PCR, a more accurate quantification is performed by detecting and analyzing the generation process of the amplification product of PCR in real time, and a more accurate and quick temperature control is necessary. Consequently, a variety of devices have been proposed (Patent Document 2 to Patent Document 5). However, these apparatuses are large-scale and complex devices in that they are provided with complex flow passages, or used large-scale centrifugal devices, and the like.
On the other hand, the present inventor has disclosed a reaction vessel having a reaction vessel body which is furnished with a reaction chamber that stores the reaction liquid, and a cap member that seals an opening part of the reaction chamber, and in addition a pressing section wherein the cap member presses the reaction liquid, and this has made it possible to perform quick temperature control on a simple device scale without the need for centrifugal force (Patent Document 6).
However, the present inventor, by combining the thinning or capillaration of a liquid of high thermal efficiency, and a reasonable centrifugal process or suction/discharge process based on the particular shape of the vessel thereof, has reached the idea of performing and obtaining a simultaneous shortening and automation of a consistent process in regard to PCR, and the like, without using a large-scale device.    [Patent Document 1] Publication of Japanese Patent No. 2622327    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Translation of PCT International Application, Publication No. 2000-511435    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Translation of PCT International Application, Publication No. 2003-500674    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Translation of PCT International Application, Publication No. 2003-502656    [Patent Document 5] U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,349    [Patent Document 6] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-10777